Systems that utilize high energy radiation, for example X-ray radiation, to examine the internal structure of an object are known. These systems may be used to produce images of body parts. Detection systems, particularly those used in medical applications, direct X-rays through the body part of interest toward an X-ray detector. In dental panoramic X-ray imaging, the image is captured during a process in which the X-ray generator and the imaging device move around the patient's head according to a predetermined geometric path and speed profile. The movement of the X-ray generator and the imaging device is traditionally synchronized so that the imaging device surface is perpendicular to the layer-of-interest.